Prisoner of Love
by Air Pyori
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo pengusaha muda, sukses dan handal yang tak pernah mengenal cinta ketika akhirnya seorang gadis mampu mencuri hatinya, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. A fic by Voidy. RnR pliss minna!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach : Tite Kubo

.

.

Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, pengusaha muda, sukses dan handal yang tak pernah mengenal cinta Ketika akhirnya seorang gadis mampu mencuri hatinya, dia akan berbuat apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Rukia boleh saja diirikan oleh jutaan wanita karena menjadi seorang calon istri dari seorang pria tampan, kaya dan setia, namun tahukah mereka? Pertunangan yang dipaksakan tanpa cinta tetaplah menyakitkan.

.

.

Title : Prisoner of Love

.

.

Pair : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia  
Sinar mentari di pagi hari memang menyilaukan. Sekaligus menyebalkan. Mereka seperti membanggakan diri dengan sinar sok gemerlapnya, bahkan kau seolah bisa mendengar efek suara 'tring tring' darinya.

.

.

"Mnnhh…"

Suara desahan nyaring yang feminis tersebut menyertai pula gangguan-gangguan kecil di setiap waktu saatnya matahari berangkat ke singgasananya. Che… sejak kapan aku jadi romantis begini?

"Pagi, Kurosaki-kun," sapa wanita bertubuh bombastis di sampingku ini. _Yeah_, seperti dugaan kalian. Kami berada di atas ranjang berdua. Dan tanpa mengenakan pakaian. _So? What's your problem?_

"Hng," balasku malas sambil bangkit berdiri untuk memulai aktifitasku sehari-hari.

Hei, menjadi seorang pengusaha kelas atas butuh banyak hal. Disiplin dan tepat waktu adalah sebagian kecil di antaranya.

Kubiarkan wanita penghangat tempat tidurku semalam begitu saja. Tapi rupanya tidak semua makhluk berdada besar bodoh semua. Buktinya, Ori-siapalah-itu dengan nakal mengikutiku ke kamar mandi untuk menjadi perangkat mandi yang berguna. Oh, _yeah_...

Selesai dengan persiapanku menuju kantor, termasuk kegiatan panas yang sempat mengalihkan perhatianku, aku melesat menuju pusat kota dengan si manisku. Ehem, maksudku, mobil Enzo Ferrari merah kesayanganku.

Di depan gedung pencakar langit raksasa, aku melempar sembarang kunci mobilku pada si tukang parkir yang selalu siap sedia. Tentu saja dia sudah tahu kalau dia harus ekstra hati-hati pada si manis. Lecet sedikit saja, gajinya selama satu tahun juga belum cukup untuk menggantinya.

Memasuki lobi, para sekretaris dan asistenku sudah menunggu.

"Kurosaki-sama, ini laporan yang sudah direvisi dari departemen audit."

"Kurosaki-sama, jadwal anda hari ini _meeting_ dengan para investor pukul 11 siang, dilanjutkan dengan pesta diadakan oleh walikota pukul 8 malam. Selain itu ada ulang tahun Direktur Yamamoto, beliau bermaksud mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di hotel Royal Grand besok malam. Kami bermaksud membeli hadiahnya hari ini dan kami akan melaporkan perkembangannya sore ini."

"Fuh!" aku mendengus geli, "Pesta kecil-kecilan di Grand Royal. Kakek jengotan itu lucu sekali."

"Kurosaki-sama. Ini semua laporan yang harus diperiksa dan ditandatangani hari ini."

Dan segala panggilan kerja itu terus menyertaiku sepanjang perjalanan lift menuju ruang eklusifku di lantai teratas. Yah, beginilah sehari-harinya hidupku.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-sama," sapa seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang yang berdiri lalu membungkuk untuk menyambutku begitu aku menapaki lantai pribadiku.

"Pagi, Ukitake-san."

Ukitake Jushirou mungkin satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa membuatku rileks selama di kantor. Aku bersyukur telah menganti Senna yang cerewet dan sulit berkonsentrasi itu. Apalagi setelah kami melewati waktu berduaan semalam ketika perjalanan bisnis ke Jerman. Sejak itu sikapnya berubah posesif dan cemburuan. Padahal aku pria bebas tanpa komitmen. Tapi mantan asisten pribadiku itu malah salah paham dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Semua laporan keuangan dan profit telah saya periksa, Anda hanya perlu memeriksanya sekali lagi dan menandatanganinya."

_Yeah_, dan kerjanya yang cepat dan teliti sangat membantuku dalam memeriksa serta mengedit laporan keuangan yang sangat merepotkan itu.

"Ukitake-san. Ini laporan dari audit. Tolong periksakan untukku dan berikan ke mejaku sore sesudah rapat."

"Baik, Kurosaki-sama."

Begitu memasuki ruangan, aku segera menandatangani laporan yang telah diperiksa Ukitake. _Come on_! Aku percaya pada sikapnya yang loyal dan jujur. Awalnya dia juga bekerja sebagai asisten manajer departemen keuangan dan kini aku mengangkatnya menjadi asisten direktur. Pekerjaannya selalu sempurna.

TOK TOK!

"Masuk!" panggilku pada siapapun yang mengetuk pintu di seberang sana. Meski aku punya dugaan kuat siapa pelakunya.

"Permisi, Kurosaki-sama. Ini laporan yang telah saya periksa. Ada sedikit salah perhitungan pada rasio laba, jadi saya perlu mengedit dan meminta mereka merivisinya lagi. Maaf, membuat Anda menunggu."

"Tidak apa, Ukitake-san. Pekerjaanmu sangat bagus."

Aku segera membubuhkan tanda tanganku ke setiap laporan yang diberikan Ukitake. Seperti yang kubilang. Tenang saja~

"Ah... ngomong-ngomong. Hari ini Anda akan pergi ke pesta walikota, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit membuat alisku terangkat. Tumben-tumbenan Ukitake bertanya seperti itu.

"Ya. Aku harus mengaet investor lokal jadi menghadiri jamuan yang diadakan oleh walikota sangat penting. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ah... tidak, hanya saja..." hening sesaat. Nampaknya Ukitake agak ragu meneruskan kalimatnya."Hanya saja saya sempat mendengar kabar bahwa ada seorang dokter hebat yang bekerja di luar negeri dan merupakan kenalan walikota. Saya berpikir... kalau boleh saya meminta izin dari Anda untuk menghadiri jamuan tersebut dan..."

Oh... betul juga. Kalau tidak salah pria paruh baya berawajah ramah tersebut memiliki seorang putri yang bertubuh lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Sepertinya penyakit keturunan, karena istrinya juga meninggal di usia muda karena penyakit.

Aku tersenyum hangat pada ayah luar biasa ini. Jujur saja, aku sering mendengar cerita tentang putri semata wayangnya tersebut. Bagaimana meski sesibuk apapun pekerjaan Ukitake, tetap saja dia akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk ke rumah sakit. Bahkan bisa dibilang rumahnya adalah di rumah sakit karena terlalu seringnya beliau menginap untuk menemani buah hatinya tersebut.

"Tentu saja bisa, Ukitake-san. Lagipula kalau ada asisten pribadiku di situ, aku pasti akan lebih mudah mengingat nama dan wajah mereka," candaku sambil lalu.

"Anda terlalu memuji, Kurosaki-sama."

"Omong-omong... bagaimana keadaan putrimu? Kudengar tahun ini dia berumur... 15?" tanyaku ragu di akhir kalimat. Yah, mengingat aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Memangnya ada urusan apa pengusaha berumur 30an dengan remaja belia sepertinya?

"Tahun ini umurnya 17 tahun, Kurosaki-sama. Dan... akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya memburuk. Menurut dokter yang merawatnya sekarang, tubuhnya sudah membangun antibodi untuk melawan obat yang selama ini diminumnya. Karena itu, aku harus mencari cara pengobatan alternatif lain," jelasnya sendu. Tentu saja. Kalau anakmu menderita penyakit yang dapat mencabut nyawanya kapan saja, kau juga pasti akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembuhkannya.

"Oh... pasti sulit sekali untukmu, Ukitake-san. Aku sungguh berharap bisa membantu," ucapku basa-basi namun tulus juga mengucapkannya. Mengetahui sifat asisten andalanku ini, pasti dia akan menolaknya.

"Ah, sama sekali tidak perlu, Kurosaki-sama. Anda sudah cukup membantu," tolaknya halus masih mengumbar senyum lembutnya.

Jeda sesaat. Kami hanya saling melempar senyum. Berempati padanya yang bekerja keras demi membiayai pengobatan putrinya.

"Ah, nama putrimu kalau tidak salah... Rika? Atau Ruka? Ah, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik," kataku sambil ter

"Namanya Rukia."

"Oh... apa dia mirip denganmu?" tanyaku seraya membayangkan Ukitake versi wanita. Hm... mungkin tidak buruk.

"Sama sekali tidak. Dia persis ibunya," sembari berkata begitu, pria berambut putih itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto di dalamnya.

Seorang gadis mungil berparas manis namun pucat bersender pada bahu Ukitake. Rambutnya hitam legam seperti langit malam tanpa bintang, namun cemerlang seperti disinari rembulan. Dia mengenakan gaun rumah sakit dan ada selang yang terhubung ke lengan dan tersemat di hidungnya. Matanya... layaknya bola kristal ungu yang berpendar hangat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis seolah dia telah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk terlihat bahagia di detik itu juga.

Dia terlihat rapuh. Sekaligus kuat. Iris violet itu seolah menceritakan perjuangannya melawan kematian selama ini. Dan itu...

Mempesonaku.

Menarik sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadaku detik saat aku melihat fotonya.

Hanya sebentar... dan belum aku puas memandangnya, Ukitake membalik dompetnya. Melepaskan hipnotis yang sempat memenjarakan kesadaranku tadi.

"Dia sudah berjuang hidup selama ini. Beban hidupnya begitu berat…" gumaman lirih asisten kepercayaanku itu tidak lantas meredam rasa amarah karena rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba saja muncul karena aku masih ingin menatap foto gadis itu lebih lama.

Ya, ampun! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kurosaki Ichigo!

"U-Ukitake-san... Pu-putrimu..." bataku karena tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ah, ya? Ada apa dengan Rukia?"

Rukia... Rukia...

Nama yang begitu indah.

Secantik orangnya...

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menenangkan gemuruh yang membabi buta dalam aliran darahku.

Gila! Perasaan apa ini?

"Tentang Ru-Rukia... apa aku-"

'_Bisa menemuinya? Saat ini juga?_' batinku memelas. Tapi aku berhasil mengerem ucapan yang hampir terlontar dari bibirku itu.

Keinginan untuk bertatap muka dengan Rukia secara langsung sangat mengebu-gebu dalam sanubariku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat Ukitake lebih mencurigai sikapku yang sudah terlampau aneh.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Ukitake-san. Kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu. Malam ini ada pesta yang harus kita hadiri."

"Tentu, Kurosaki-sama."

Mataku tak lepas dari gerakannya melipat dompet dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celana. Jika bukan karena harga diriku, sudah pasti aku akan mengemis foto itu untuk terus kupandang.

Rukia...

"Huft... huft..."

Saat ini aku sedang latihan angkat beban di _gym_ pribadiku. Oh, tentu saja tubuhku yang atletis layaknya patung dewa Yunani hanya diperoleh dengan duduk seharian di kantor. Kau bercanda? Pria tampan sepertiku punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan demi mempertahankan otot-otot seksinya.

"Kurosaki-sama," panggil seseorang mengganggu aktifitasku. Jadi aku memberi sinyal bahwa aku sedang tidak bisa diganggu dan dia harus menunggu hingga aku selesai.

Hingga hitungan ke-50, aku meletakkan kembali **_barbell_** yang tadi kugunakan. Lalu berbalik menghadap detektif swasta yang kusewa untuk menelusuri segala hal tentang Rukia.

Yah, memang sudah seminggu sejak aku mengenal sosok Rukia. Rasa penasaranku menjadi suatu kegilaan yang tak mampu kukontrol lagi.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tembakku langsung.

"Hasil penyelidikan kami adalah sebagai berikut, Kurosaki-sama. Agak mengejutkan, tapi ternyata Ukitake Rukia bukan putri kandung Ukitake Jushirou."

"Apa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ukitake Jushirou pernah menikahi janda beranak satu yang merupakan ibu kandung Ukitake Rukia. Namun karena penyakit yang telah lama diderita Ukitake Hisana akhirnya wanita itu meninggal. Lalu diketahui bahwa Ukitake Rukia juga mengidap penyakit yang sama. Akibatnya, Ukitake Rukia harus tinggal di rumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan terpaksa berhenti sekolah karena terlalu sering absen," jelas si detektif.

Rupanya nasib gadis mungil itu begitu menyedihkan. Yah, selain laporan-laporan tersebut tentu saja ada oleh-oleh sekedarnya. Tepatnya aku yang memerintahkan detektif itu untuk mengambil beberapa foto Rukia agar aku bisa menatapnya terus.

Tapi semua ini betul-betul membuatku heran. Semakin lama kupandang, Rukia makin terlihat cantik di mataku. Tak pernah bosan aku melihat fotonya—yang diambil secara _candid_—apalagi ketika dia mengulas seukir senyum dengan bibirnya yang mungil serta menggoda.

Ah... aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya...

Mungkin sedikit tidak enak didengar jika seorang pria berusia 32 tahun jatuh cinta pada gadis muda berumur 17 tahun. Tapi, hei! Itulah yang benar-benar terjadi padaku saat ini.

Jatuh cinta.

Konyol memang. Bahkan aku pernah menganggapnya sebagai bualan. Tak sampai seminggu yang lalu aku masih dengan entengnya mengajak wanita seksi nan aduhai untuk memuaskan hasratku. Menertawakan segala omong kosong tentang cinta.

Namun lihatlah diriku sekarang. Terbuai asmara. Melanglang buana kala memikirkan dirinya.

Aku betul-betul sudah gila!

"Ukitake-san!"

Dengan sigap pria berambut gondrong putih tersebut segera menghampiriku. "Ya, Kurosaki-sama?"

"Dari kabar yang kudengar, belakangan kesehatan Rukia sudah membaik. Apa benar?"

Awalnya Ukitake terlihat bingung karena dia pasti berpikir dari mana aku mendengarnya. Tentu saja, kabar yang baru kubicarakan tadi berasal dari detektif sewaanku.

"Benar… pengobatan dari Unohana-sensei bekerja dengan sangat baik. Kemungkinan dia bisa pulang ke rumah dalam waktu dekat. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pulang."

Pandangan mata asistenku itu menerawang. Kelihatannya dia sangat senang mengenai pemulihan anak perempuannya tersebut.

Tapi saat ini, aku juga tengah menjalankan misi.

"Oh, ya? Itu bagus sekali, Ukitake-san. Mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan kita dua minggu lagi," tawarku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Eh? Ah... tapi saya tidak ingin memaksakan kondisi tubuhnya. Memang kesehatannya sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi saya tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang tidak perlu."

Sial! Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti keinginanku untuk bertemu putrimu sesegera mungkin? Batinku kesal bukan main. Memang cara yang paling cepat dan ringkas adalah mencoba menjenguk Rukia di rumah sakit. Tapi dari hasil investigasi detektif swasta yang kusewa, gadis bertubuh lemah itu sangat pendiam dan tertutup. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Jadi mustahil untukku tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkenalan.

Satu-satunya cara yang paling masuk akal adalah melalui Ukitake sebagai perantara. Setidaknya dengan begitu, Rukia akan tahu bahwa aku seorang bos besar. Kan sekaligus bisa menambah nilai jualku, hehehe….

"Hm, tapi kalau kondisinya sudah membaik, kupikir tidak ada salahnya memberi Rukia kesempatan untuk… kau tahu? Sedikit… menikmati hidup," bujukku secara halus dan berharap asistenku ini tidak menolaknya.

"Ah… maaf, Kurosaki-sama. Tetapi... Rukia sama sekali bukan anak yang seperti itu. Dia lebih suka membaca buku seharian daripada berkumpul di tempat ramai. Malah... anak itu sepertinya takut pada keramaian."

_Damn_! Masih belum berhasil juga. Apa boleh buat, terpaksa memakai _maneuver_ terakhir.

"Oh... sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat berharap dapat bertemu putrimu. Kau tahu? Aku merasa kita sangat dekat, Ukitake-san. Makanya, aku sangat ingin mengenal putrimu karena dia satu-satunya kelargamu."

Yup, aku menggunakan rasa bersalah dan kata-kata manis soal kekeluargaan agar Ukitake merubah keputusannya.

"Er... saya sangat tersanjung Anda berkata begitu, Kurosaki-sama. Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ukitake-san," potongku. Berpura-pura bersikap kecewa tetapi menutupinya dengan payah. Seharusnya mereka menobatkanku sebagai pemegang Oskar. "Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia. Aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk melindunginya. Sama sekali tak masalah, Ukitake-san," dan jangan lupa senyum manis.

"Er... mungkin saya bisa mengusahakan sesuatu, Kurosaki-sama. Jika Rukia bersedia, mungkin saya bisa mengajaknya ke pesta Anda," ucap Ukitake mengalah pada akhirnya.

_Yes_! Dengan begini, aku akan segera bertemu dengan Rukia.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minnaa... ini fic titipan dari Voidy nee juga, sekali lagi nee yang ngetik bukan saya ehehehe, oh ya, walaupun ini berchapter tapi udah dikirim ke saya banyak kok, jadi mungkin ini bisa rutin di update hehehe...

Gimana minna? boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach : Tite Kubo

.

.

Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo, pengusaha muda, sukses dan handal yang tak pernah mengenal cinta Ketika akhirnya seorang gadis mampu mencuri hatinya, dia akan berbuat apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Rukia boleh saja diirikan oleh jutaan wanita karena menjadi seorang calon istri dari seorang pria tampan, kaya dan setia, namun tahukah mereka? Pertunangan yang dipaksakan tanpa cinta tetaplah menyakitkan.

.

.

Title : Prisoner of Love

.

.

Pair : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia

.

.

Langit hitam tanpa bintang menyapa malam Rukia yang panjang. Lagi-lagi Otou-sannya lembur. Memang, semua yang dilakukan pria paruh baya bersurai putih itu adalah untuk dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Jika biaya pengobatannya sehari-hari sudah hampir menguras gaji ayahnya tersebut. Memang masih ada bantuan keuangan dari teman-teman kantor dan saudara jauh mereka. Tapi tetap saja...

Hah... gadis bertubuh mungil itu mendesah. Beruntung ayah berambut panjang tersebut mendapatkan promosi dan saat ini menjabat sebagai asisten direktur. Yang artinya gaji semakin tinggi, dan pekerjaan yang makin menumpuk juga.

Tok tok.

"Masuk," panggil Rukia kala mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar rumah sakitnya.

"Selamat malam, Rukia. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Ah, ternyata memang Otou-sannya yang datang menjenguknya lagi. Ayah tirinya yang satu ini memang sangat perhatian hingga sering kali dirinya menginap untuk menemani Rukia di rumah sakit lalu berangkat bekerja keesokkan harinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tou-san."

"Ah, yah… Syukurlah. Unohana-sensei memang sangat ahli di bidangnya."

Unohana Retsu. Dokter yang dikenal Ukitake saat menghadiri jamuan makan yang diselenggarakan walikota bulan lalu. Wanita anggun tersebut memang berniat menetap di Karakura, kota kelahirannya, setelah menimba berbagai ilmu kedokteran di luar negeri. Dan baiknya lagi, Unohana bersedia meneliti penyakit langka Rukia dan mencoba mengobatinya dengan metode yang sedang dikembangkannya.

Tak disangka, hasilnya sangat baik.

Jika stamina dan kondisinya terus membaik, mungkin Rukia bisa dioperasi dalam waktu dekat.

Hanya saja...

Ukitake Jushirou tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, namun biaya operasi Rukia memang di luar batas kemampuannya. Keuangannya boleh termasuk tinggi dan berkecukupan, apalagi Unohana-sensei bersedia tidak dibayar khusus biaya dokter. Tapi pengobatan Rukia sehari-hari juga tidaklah murah. Sekarang masih harus menyisihkan sebagian dana untuk operasi.

Tersenyum kepada buah hatinya, meskipun Rukia bukanlah darah dagingnya tapi rasa sayang Jushirou kepada gadis berparas manis ini tidak ada duanya.

Daripada berlarut-larut dalam masalah...

"Oh ya, Rukia. Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan Tou-san. Kalau Rukia tidak keberatan dan bisa tetap sehat seperti ini... Rukia mau tidak datang ke pesta itu? Ada yang ingin Tou-san kenalkan pada Rukia," tanya pemilik mahkota seputih saljut tersebut kepada putrinya.

Pesta, ya?

Sebetulnya Rukia kurang terbiasa dengan keramaian. Namun jarang-jarang Tou-sannya meminta sesuatu darinya selain tetap berjuang menghadapi penyakitnya setiap hari. Jadi mana mungkin Rukia menolak, kan?

Membuat lengkungan tipis di bibirnya, gadis yang mengenakan gaun rumah sakit itu menjawab, "Tentu saja Rukia bersedia. Rukia tidak keberatan sama sekali, kok. Memang siapa yang mau Tou-san kenalkan?"

"Atasan Tou-san. Kusosaki-sama."

Suasana pesta yang penuh sesak membuat sepasang ayah-anak ini khawatir. Si anak cukup kelimpungan melihat begitu banyak orang sekaligus, sedangkan sang ayah justru mencemaskan keadaan putrinya yang terlihat gugup tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Rukia?" bisik Jushirou mendapati mimik pucat di wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Ehm... hanya tidak terbiasa saja, Tou-san. Rukia tidak apa-apa, kok."

Biarpun dibilang begitu, tetap saja pria berusia senja itu memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ musim panas sederhana berwarna nila dengan corak bunga-bunga pink di ujung roknya. Memang Rukia tidak punya gaun pesta, jadi tubuhnya yang kelewat kurus tersebut lumayan menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar yang memamerkan keglamorannya tersebut pada kesempatan ini.

Rukia mulai merasa dia berada di tempat yang salah.

Bahkan ayahnya saja sampai memakai jas berwarna putih yang nampak cukup pantas untuk berada di tengah lobi hotel ini.

Meskipun agak menyesali keputusannya untuk datang, gadis bertubuh pendek itu dengan tabah menerima tatapan ganjil orang-orang dan menemani Otou-sannya yang menyapa rekan kantornya.

"Ukitake-san!"

Panggilan tersebut diikuti dengan kedatangan seorang pria tampan berambut terang seperti mentari terbenam. Tubuhnya tinggi dan gagah, persis seperti pangeran-pangeran di buku cerita. Rukia sampai agak terkejut ketika dia menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ah, Kurosaki-sama."

Jadi ini atasan Otou-sannya? Berarti dia seorang direktur. Lebih mirip bintang film atau model. Pikir Rukia menatap pria asing itu menyalami Jushirou.

Kening pemilik surai hitam itu berkerut kala mendapati pandangan mata Kuosaki-sama hanya tertuju padanya. Dan hal itu membuat Rukia tidak nyaman. Ada sesuatu dalam mata itu yang tidak disukainya. Maka gadis itu menghindarinya dengan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Rukia," panggilan lembut dari pria paruh baya di sampingnya membuat si pemilik nama beralih pada Jushirou. "Kenalkan, ini atasan Tou-san. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, lho."

"Selamat malam, Rukia," gadis itu bergidik mendengar nada bicara sang direktur saat memanggil namanya. "Akhirnya kita bertemu. Sudah lama aku menanti kesempatan ini," ungkap pria berambut orange tersebut menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kata-kata manis itu boleh menipu siapa saja yang mendengarnya, namun sebuah bunyi alarm mulai bergaung di benak Rukia. Memberi peringatan agar dia segera menjauh dari pria asing tersebut.

Dara belia itu meneguk ludah sembari memaku matanya pada tangan yang terulur kepadanya.

"Rukia," ucap ayahnya dengan nada sedikit menasehati. Tanpa diberitahupun sebetulnya Rukia mengerti bahwa tidak sopan tidak menyambut uluran tangan seseorang yang mengajak berjabat tangan.

Dengan berat hati dan takut-takut, remaja manis itu menggapai tangan besar tersebut.

Dan GREP!

Gadis pendiam ini terlonjak. Maksud hati hanya menyentuh sedikit, ternyata telapak kokoh itu menggenggam jemari mungil Rukia dengan dua tangan sekaligus. Memenjarakannya tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Rukia takut. Sangat takut! Pria di hadapannya tersebut seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat dengan tatapan matanya yang menyala terang seperti itu.

"Rukia..." lagi direktur muda ini menyebut namanya dengan nada suara yang sanggup membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"A-a-a-ku permisi dulu!" dengan paksa Rukia menarik tangan mungilnya dari genggaman raksasa tersebut. Serta merta kabur tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Hah..." mendesah lega remaja belia ini mengarungi koridor panjang nan sepi. Namun dirinya tidak sadar ada bayangan yang mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

Niat hati mencari tempat tenang untuk menghirup udara segar, akhirnya Rukia harus merelakan dirinya tersesat. Dinding di segala penjuru seolah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan seksama. Begitu pula dengan sosok yang membuntutinya. Hingga akhirnya...

Grep!

"Kyaa!" Rukia menjerit takala tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam lengannya, memutarnya hingga gadis yang mengenakan sundress tersebut oleng di hadapan pria yang barusan ditemuinya.

"K—kau...Hump!" betapa terkejutnya sang gadis kala bibirnya telah ditawan oleh bibir orang yang mengekorinya semenjak tadi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rukia memukul-mukul kepalan tangannya ke dada si pria. Sayang bagi laki-laki tersebut, pukulan itu tidak berarti apapun. Bahkan organ tak bertulang milik sang penguntit kemudian menerobos masuk untuk mengecap manisnya rongga mulut dara muda ini.

Bulir cairan asin sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Rukia, sayang pria yang kini tengah mendekapnya erat terlalu sibuk untuk menyadarinya. Hingga ketika bibirnya yang telah memerah dan basah dilepaskan. Nafas gadis malang tersebut memburu, dadanya kembang kempis karena kehabisan nafas dan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Kurosaki Ichigo, nama sang pria yang sekaligus atasan Otou-sannya itu menatap sang dara dengan intens. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah baginya. Dengan wajah memerah dan bibir membengkak karena ciumannya, kristal violet yang berkabut dan sayu serta begitu dekat wajah si gadis dengan wajahnya.

"Rukiaahh…" panggil direktur tampan itu bermaksud memenjarakan kembali bibir yang mampu menggelitik gairahnya sejak pertama melihatnya.

"Ti-tidak… jangan..." tolak Rukia lemah. Namun hal tersebut berhasil membuat Ichigo menahan serangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin remaja manis ini menolak cumbuannya yang terkenal sanggup menaklukkan sejuta wanita?

"To-tolong lepaskan..."

"Rukia..." bisik Ichigo sengaja menggelitik telinga si gadis dengan nafasnya. Berusaha membujuk agar Rukianya bersedia menerima perlakuannya.

"Ja-jangan!" pekik kecil seolah menghipnotis sang direktur hingga genggamannya melonggar dan celah tersebut dimanfaatkan Rukia untuk meloloskan diri. Suara langkah-langkah kecil berderap mengiringi rasa sakit hati yang tumbuh dan merasuk ke sukma Ichigo.

Gadis itu...

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna hehehe... maaf saya lagi yang nyapa yaa... gak nyangka responnya positif banget..

Uhm begini, karena Voidy-nee sibuk gak ketolongan, kayaknya jadwalnya beneran padet, jadi untuk balas review, saya ambil alih yaa hehehe maaf sekali lagi kalo Voidy-nee gak bisa nyapa minna lagi tapi di sela-sela sibuknya kerjaan pasti Voidy-nee nyempetin bikin fic hehehe... doain aja yaa semoga kerjaannya gak banyak lagi supaya waktu nulis jadi ada hehehe...

Ok bales review...

Lya Awlya : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe, ah yaa memang segitu sih plotnya, saya usahakan cepat update yaa hehehe

anyaaa : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa ini lanjut kok hehehe

Anemone jie : makasih udah review senpai... heheh sudah pasti bikinan Voidy-nee bagus dong heheh ini lanjut kok...

shia naru : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa ini tetep lanjut kok...

aya : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa rate nya emang segini aja... belum ada rencana sih hehehe

darries : makasih udah review senpai... wah makasih banyak, tapi ini fic khusus yang Voidy-nee sendiri ketik bukan saya hehehe... saya akan update sesuai dengan sitkon ya heheh

jessi : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe ini baru chap awal kok hehehe

Kaomu Yamami : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa saya update tergantung sitkon yaa heheh

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iyaa saya bakal update tergantung sitkon yaa hehehe judulnya juga dipilih langsung ama Voidy-nee loh hehehe

CleoNdy OnyxCherry : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut kok hehe

Deshe Lusi : makasih udah review senpai... heheh namanya juga fic loh hihihi...

15 Hendrik Widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... heheh soal rate belum ada rencana didoain aja ya hihihi

Riyuzaky L : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut heheh

shinichi kudosaki: makasih udah review senpai... heheh belum ada rencana perubahan rate sih tapi tergantung sitkon aja hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... hehhe iya sih, saya juga bingung, tapi sebenarnya ini punya Voidy-nee jadi keseluruhan ini milik Voidy-nee saya cuma diberi amanat buat publish hehehe...

RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki : makasih udah review senpai... ehh? anoo maaf sebelumnya, ini bukan fic saya, tapi fic Voidy-nee saya cuma diamanatkan buat publish aja kok hehehe jadi ceritanya plotnya semuanya punya Voidy nee hehehe...

Lhylia Kiryu : makasih udah review senpai... heheh yah menariknya memang di situ kan? heheh

Aikawa Natsume : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut ehhehe

ok makasih sekali lagi yaa...

Masih berminat? Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
